Carter Womack
Carter Womack was one of the primary characters that appeared in Kamen Rider: 555. He mostly served as one of the antagonists & occasional protagonists in the series. He was a young man who becomes the Horse Orphnoch after dying as a result of a car crash, although he lived in a comatose state for two years. He has assumed a total of three Rider forms: Phi, Chi, & Omega. History Originally human, Womack became a Natural Orphnoch after almost dying within two years when he was in a coma as a result of a horrific car crash which killed his parents. Once revived, Womack was astonished by the horrific changes from his parents' death to overhearing that his uncle forsaken him & sold his family's company. Though it got worse when Womack learns that his girlfriend Britannia Lockwood left him for his cousin, Lambert Womack, he lost control when he confronts the new boyfriend as he assumes his Orphnoch form to nearly kill him in a maddened rage before realising what he had done & attempts suicide, finding himself in a Smart Brain owned mansion & meeting Smart Lady, explaining his current status. When he is called by Britannia later, he is heartbroken when she names him the culprit in Lambert's attack, outrunning the police before he nearly beats Britannia to a pulp out of scorn. After finding Violet, Womack meets with Smart Brain's temporary CEO Edmund Porter, who reveals more information of the Orphnoch & Smart Brain's goal. After hearing the genocidal intent, Womack quickly comes to deplore the organization's tactics & resolved to become an Orphnoch who will protect humans & fight Smart Brain. However, Womack becomes a rival of Phi, fighting him every time they encountered one another until they learned each others' true identity & intent. After he believed Violet to have been killed by the police, Womack turns against his ideals & eventually replaces Midgley as the chairman of Smart Brain. After acquiring the Chi Gear, Womack eventually fought Nathan, who revived his faith in humanity. In the end, Womack was mortally wounded by the Arch Orphnoch, grabbing the monster to allow Phi to defeat them both. Later, Womack became the primary user of the Omega Gear. In the events at the end of the series, Carter Womack is brainwashed by the Smart Brain corporation & is chosen to be the user of the Omega Gear, allowing him to transform into Kamen Rider Omega. 'The Omega gear was recorded as the fifth Rider Gear created by Smart Brain, after the Phi & Chi Gears were stolen by the humans & the Omicron gear had undergone mass-production. Created alongside the Psi Gear, the Omega Gear is regarded as a "perfect" gear, & therefore it can only be worn by Orphnochs. Kamen Rider Omega has a more ornate appearance than any of the previous Gears, the Rider form having robes made of Soul Foam for a majestic appearance. Omega is armed with the Omega Stlanzer sword which he uses in the Omega Slash Extreme Charge. He is sent to fight Kamen Rider Phi after Psi is defeated. Phi is finally able to defeat Kamen Rider Omega with Blaster Forms Rider Kick, but does not kill him. Instead, Omega almost dies while trying to hold off the Elasmotherium Orphnoch so Phi can destroy it, after Nathan finally gets through to him & reminds him of what Smart Brain really stands for & what his true values are. Alter Egos Horse Orphnoch He can take on the form of the Horse Orphnoch, carrying a sword & able to assume a centaur-like Dash Form. He is an extremely powerful Orphnoch, at least as strong as members of the Lucky Clover group, if not more so. In the end of the series, Womack was deceived into using the Omega Gear to fight Phi, but aided him & almost died from injuries sustained by the Elasmotherium Orphnoch. However, he was able to wound it bad enough for Phi to finish it off. Omega The Omega Gear gives the wearer the following abilities when they transform. *'Height: 202cm *'Weight': 101kg *'Punching power': 4.5t *'Kicking power': 9t *'Maximum jump height': 38m *'Maximum running speed': 100m/5.6s Kamen Rider Omega (Ω) exists in a world where the Orphnoch have taken over the planet & the humans are slowly being exterminated. The Omega Gear was recorded as the fifth Rider Gear created by Smart Brain, after the Phi & Chi Gears were stolen by the humans & the Omicron Gear had undergone mass-production. Created alongside the Psi Gear, the Omega Gear is regarded as a "perfect" gear, & therefore it can only be worn by Orphnoch. Kamen Rider Omega has a more ornate appearance than any of the previous Gears, the Rider form having robes made of Sol Foam for a majestic appearance. Omega appeared to have immense strength on par with Kamen Rider Chi, however it appears to be much slower than Phi. Unlike Psi, the Omega Gear's weapons are still visible while not transformed, although Omega's sword, the Omega Stlanzer, is not disguised as an everyday household item. The Omega Gear was given to Carter Womack after he had been fooled into thinking he had been betrayed by the humans. He only transformed with the Gear once however, before he was almost killed by the Beast Orphnoch & the Omega Gear self-destructed. Armor Information The Omega Armor has several key features in its design. Unlike the Gear, the armor does not exist until the wearer transforms. *Full Metal Lung: The chest armor of the Rider provides the most protection, being able to withstand light Anti-tank weaponry. *'Omega Core': In the center of the Full Metal Lung is a large glowing red dome. This is the primary reservoir of Photon Blood. *'Photon Blood': A glowing substance that provides all of the Rider’s powers & generates all of the physical features of the armor. The Photon Blood is generated from the Omega Driver. Omega produces even more Photon Blood than Psi. *'Omega Streams': The path that the Photon Blood travels through the Rider’s armor. In Omega, this path is gold. *'Photon Terminals': Where the Photon Streams connect with the gauntlets & greaves. *'Sol Foam/Metal': Soft parts of the armor are made of Sol Foam, & the hard parts are made of Sol Metal. This substance is generated by the Omega Driver to form complex machinery that is powered by Photon Blood. If the Foam or Metal are damaged, the armor switches off & resets itself. *'Crystal Scope': The large eyepieces of the Rider give them incredible vision. They can see in darkness with no problems & have a limited amount of x-ray vision. Phi *'Height': 186cm *'Weight': 91kg Ability perimeters *'Punching power': 2.5 t *'Kicking power': 5t *'Maximum jump height': 35m *'Maximum speed:' 100m /5.8 seconds When Nathan was revealed to be the Wolf Orphnoch & started going on a rampage, Womack became Phi in his place until Nathan regained his senses. Once transformation is completed, the Phi Armor has several key features in its design to offer protection to the user. Like all Rider gears, the Phi armor manifests when the Phi Driver generates Photon Blood, a glowing substance generates the soft Sol Foam suit, Sol Metal armor, & Fullmetal Lung chest armor via traveling through the red Photon Streams that ends at the Photon Terminals at the gauntlets & Power Anklet greaves, the right Anklet having a Energy Holster that the Phi Pointer can be connected to. The helmet is unique due to its Global Feeler antenna to link up to Smart Brain's networks & Ultimate Finder visor that gives Phi incredible vision to see in darkness, giving the illusion of a glowing eye, & a limited amount of x-ray vision. Chi *'Height': 189cm *'Weight': 95kg Ability perimeters *'Punching power': 3t *'Kicking power': 7t *'Maximum jump height': 30m *'Maximum speed': 100m/6.3 seconds After being brainwashed into being the new chairmain of Smart Brain, Womack knocked out Bentley & took the Chi gear, fighting for Smart Brain, &, by extension, against Phi & Delta. However, during the final battle against the Arch Orphenoch, Womack regained his senses, & helped Phi defeat the Orphnoch King, leaving him mortally wounded in the process. Once transformation is completed, the Chi Armor has several key features in its design to protect protection to the user. Like all gear, the Chi armor manifests when the Chi Driver generates Photon Blood, a glowing substance generates the soft Sol Foam suit, Sol Metal armor, & Fullmetal Lung chest armor via traveling through the two yellow Photon Stream's lines that gives Chi ''greater strength at the cost of speed. The steams end at the '''Photon Terminals at the gauntlets & Power Anklet greaves, the right Anklet having a Energy Holster that the Chi Pointer can be connected it. The helmet is unique due to its Global Feeler antenna to link up to Smart Brain's networks & the X Finder visor that gives Chi incredible vision to see in darkness, giving the illusion of a glowing eye, & a limited amount of x-ray vision. Omega Gear The Omega Gear is an advanced belt & cell phone developed by the Smart Brain corporation codenamed Emperor Belt of the Earth. When activated by the Mission Memory they activate the Omega armor. The Gear is usually stored inside Smart Brain headquarters along with the Psi Gear while not in use. Aside from the construction differences, it shares a similar design to the Phi & Chi Gears. * Omega Mission Memory: A small metallic card key with the Omega symbol on it. When this device is inserted into certain parts of the Omega Gear, it turns them into powerful weaponry, also allowing the weapon to “EXCEED CHARGE” after pressing enter on the Omega Phone. * SB-000B Omega Driver: An ornate belt that generates the photon streams for the Kamen Rider armor. If the belt is removed, the armor disappears. The belt straps of the Omega Gear were made of leather rather than metal; a leather holster was strapped onto its right side. * SB-000S Omega Stlanzer: Dubbed The Sword of Hades. By plugging the Omega Mission Memory into the sword, then touching ENTER on the phone, the sword can EXCEED CHARGE & create a powerful attack. The attack itself, dubbed Omega Slash, has the weapon extend a photon blade which can either counterattack or capture a target before destroying it. Apparently, the Omega Stlanzer also has a gun mode & has been theorized that, in a way similar to the Delta Blaster, it can EXCEED CHARGE to perform Omega's Rider Kick, the Emperor Smash. * SB-00P Omega Phone: This trans-generator, shaped like a phone, is the control unit of the Omega Gear & the primary storage place for the Omega Mission Memory. The Omega Phone's design was based on the Phi Phone design. It is assumed to be capable of functioning as a normal phone as well. The Omega was programmed with high-pitched touch tones & a command voice similar to that of the Chi Phone. Omega Command Codes The Omega Gear has several command codes that can be punched into the Omega Phone to perform different functions. All of these codes require the Omega Phone & Omega Driver. *'000ENTER': After entering the code the Omega Phone will say “STANDING BY”. When the Omega Phone is inserted into Omega Driver slot, it will say “COMPLETE”. The wearer will then be transformed into Kamen Rider Omega providing they are a powerful Orphnoch; otherwise there will be an "ERROR" & the Omega Driver will violently eject from the wearer. Humans cannot wear this belt at all. *'103ENTER': When the Omega Phone is turned into Phone Blaster & this code is entered, it will say “SINGLE MODE”. The Blaster can fire a continuous beam of Photon Energy for about 3 seconds. It has 12 shots until it must be recharged. *'106ENTER': When the Omega Phone is turned into Phone Blaster & this code is entered, it will say “BURST MODE”. The Blaster can fire 3 round bursts of Photon Energy. It has 4 bursts until it must be recharged. *'279ENTER': If the Phone Blaster is empty & this code is entered, it will say “CHARGE” & will proceed to recharge the weapon. This takes about 5 seconds. *'Call': Pressing the "End Call" button will switch off the Omega Driver & cause the Sol Foam & Sol Metal to disappear. Category:Kamen Rider: 555 Category:Kamen Riders Category:Allies Category:Heroes Category:Anti Heroes Category:Villians Category:Monsters Category:Orphnoch Category:555 Riders